Happy New Year
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Morgan throws his anual New Year's party and as usual, Reid drinks a little too much. Warning: talk of drinking. Rated T to be safe.
1. New Year

"Saturday night, my house. You coming?" Morgan had asked everyone. Most replied instantly with an incline to go, but there were a few unsure as in Hotch, Rossi, and Reid. Eventually, Hotch had declined going so he could spend the holiday with Jack, Jessica, and Sean instead, but he might stop by to say happy New Year. Rossi decided he could do without all the drama that involved drunken people. Reid was still undecided.

"You should come. It'll be a good time." All three girls had tried to convince him.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet. I will most likely go, okay? But that's all I can give for an answer now." he would always respond.

On the Thursday before the party, Morgan asked, "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"God, fine, I'll go. Just stop nagging me. Tell the girls to stop too, it's driving me mad."

"Calm down Hollywood."

"You haven't called me that since the whole Lila Archer thing."

"I know, but it suites you. Anyways, I'm glad to hear you can make it. You may bring up to one friend. You don't _need _to bring anything, unless you want to and please, no repeats of last year, my carpet smelt like you for weeks and only stopped when I got it removed."

"I told you, it was Clooney."

"Dude, he wasn't even there, he was spending the night at a friend's house."

"I-" Reid started to defend himself, but was cut off.

"Party starts at eight, see you then." Morgan walked away after that.

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door, already he could hear the loud music playing. Morgan answered the door moments later. "Ha-hey, you did come, and you brought a friend."<p>

"No, I didn't."

"I was talking about the beer."

"Oh, well, in that case, yes I did."

"Come on in, I'll take that and your keys."

"Why?"

"We need to be smart here, no one that drinks is allowed to leave, we have some DDs here and other people who don't drink too much can only drive home if they can recognize their keys and pass a test administered by one of the DDs."

"Okay."

"Drinks are over there and if you want to know, JJ and Prentiss were last seen by the stairs."

"Thanks." Reid said, making a b-line to get a cup then find them.

"Hey."

"Hey." Prentiss replied.

"Hey, you're here." JJ said.

"I said I would be didn't I?"

"True."

"So do you know anyone here?"

"Other that you two?" JJ asked, "No. Oh, wait, I think I threw-up on that guy last year." She pointed with her cup to a man giving her a dirty look.

"This is going to be a long night." Reid said, chugging the contains of his cup. "I'm goanna get another one, can I get either of you one?"

"No thanks." Prentiss said.

"Sure." JJ thanked him.

After having managed to get the drinks and return, Reid found that his friends had disappeared from the spot. Looking over his shoulder, he found both of the girls dancing with a couple of guys. Shrugging, he downed what would have been JJ's drink and headed back to the table for more.

He had no idea why he had agreed to come; he was as socially awkward as ever, not knowing what else to do, he sat on the floor. And since the lights were low no one could see him, leading to yells as frustrated, drunk people tripped over him.

He slid back under the table to be out of the way, and be there but not at the same time. Every once in a while, there would be a hand creeping up the side of the table, it would grab a cup or a handful of chips, then creep back down to slip under the table cloth.

"Spencer Reid!" He could hear someone yelling. He peered out from under the cloth to see a flustered Garcia looking for him. "There you are, come on, the ball's about to drop." She pulled him along by his hand.

"Who's about to drop their balls?" he asked.

"The one representing the New Year, the one in time square."

"Oh, wow that didn't take long."

"Spencer, Honey, where's your pants?" she asked, looking down and noticing he only had boxers on as pants.

He looked down, and shrieked, "I don't know." Turning to the nearest person, he asked, "Have you any idea where the carrot took my pants? I was talking with it and it was quite a lovely conversation, but now I can't find my pants."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but no, I haven't. Sorry and good luck on your noble quest to find them." It was clear they were just as drunk as Reis was.

"Thank you."

"We will find them after it turns twelve, okay?"

He gave a hard nod. "Ten... nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one... Happy New Year." Was said by everyone at the same time. From one person to another whether they knew them or not. When things had settled down a bit, Reid had somehow managed to find a microphone ad get it hooked up to the speakers where there had recently been music playing.

"Hello?" he tapped it against his palm and said, "Testing, one, two, three, testing. I want to propose a toast." he said raising his glass. The crowd followed in pursuit, in the back, just next to the wall, JJ and Prentiss could be seen covering their eyes, wishing this wasn't about to happen but knew that it ultimately would.

"To 2011, you were shitty; you had your ups and downs, I am glad to be rid of you and glad that 2012 has come. To 2012, I hope that you are marginally better. Thank you and good night." he dropped the microphone, causing a horrible, high pitched scream to erupt from the speakers. Reid lifted it again and said, "Sorry." This time he switched it off before dropping it again and finding a cozy, to him, place to sleep on top of the kitchen table.

Witnessing it, Morgan could only think: At least it was better than last year.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year Everyone, that's all I have to say. Hope this year is better than the last.


	2. the day after

"Ow." Reid moaned when he was awoken by sunlight streaming through the window. That could only mean it was the day after or he was drugged again. Blinking his eyes, he realized he was lying in Morgan's bathtub. After becoming more aware to his surroundings, he noticed he had lost his shirt too and he was not alone in the tub. There was a women lying across his bare torso. The only thing he could know for sure by the way she was laying was she was blonde; he couldn't even be sure that he still had anything on.

Poking her shoulder, he said, "Wake up, I have to pee, wakeup."

"Enhh." she moaned, adjusting her position slightly. "Five more minutes."

"Wake up," he whined, "or I will pee on you."

"That's gross." She sat up, letting him move freely.

He did as he said he had to and he was thankful to find out he wasn't completely naked. After washing his hands, he looked back to the blonde, still in the tub, laying there.

Her hair was a knotted mess of sun bleached hair, her eyes a crystal blue; her lips were a nice soft pink. She looked about thirty and was overall very pleasant looking. She was curved in the right places in a healthy toned way. It was clear that she was looking him over too. He had also noticed what she was wearing, a tightly pleaded red dress with a flared skirt, only increasing her appeal.

"Thanks. Hey do you know where Morgan keeps his combs and brushes?" she asked after.

"I didn't know he would even need one."

"Oh, that's a good point."

"Can I ask, did we actually _do _anything last night, I don't even remember."

As she started to fill him in, he remembered...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"To 2011, you were shitty; you had your ups and downs, I am glad to be rid of you and glad that 2012 has come. To 2012, I hope that you are marginally better. Thank you and good night." he dropped the microphone, causing a horrible, high pitched scream to erupt from the speakers. Reid lifted it again and said, "Sorry." This time he switched it off before dropping it again and finding a cozy, to him, place to sleep on top of the kitchen table._

_That peaceful slumber only lasted for half an hour. He started introducing himself to anyone who happened to be around. Most people ignored him, until... "Hi, I'm Amber."_

_"This is an awesome party."_

_"Totally."_

_"You have very pretty eyes."_

_"Why, thank you." Unsure what to say or do next and because he was drunk he kissed her in a deep, drawn out kiss. His memory begins to falter here and somehow they end up in the bathroom. He remembers falling on the way up stairs. _

_"Are you all right?" Several people had asked, but he just laughed as he continued to follow Amber._

_When they got the door closed, he sat on the edge of the tub and she sat on his lap. They just made out at that point. "Wait," he said, "lay in there." he motioned behind him. She did as told. He lay on top of her and kissed him once before they turned so she was on him._

_"I am so hot." he said, taking his shirt off. "I'm tired too." he fell asleep in an instant._

_"Spencer?" she poked his side and he snorted. Shrugging, she fell asleep too, just like that._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." she finished.<p>

"Good to know. Um, well bye then."

"Bye." she gave a fake smile and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>*Later that day at the BAU*<p>

"So you have a good time in my bathroom?" Morgan asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing happened, I swear."

"I know, Amber told me. Don't worry; she wasn't your type anyways."

"Whatever, Morgan."

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to add just a little more, more or less because I felt the need to have a disclaimer... I don't own CM. There, I feel better now. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
